Be Honest, Do I Need a Tan?
by Ms. Milly
Summary: What does this vampire girl that Edward likes, have that I don't have? ... She's tall, blonde, sporty, has a tan, is flirty wait that's it! I need a tan! BxE Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: What's going on?

**Be Honest, Do I Need a Tan? **

Chapter 1: Compliments

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. **

BPOV

Usually, on a Friday morning I am happy. Why? Well, because that means that I get to spend the weekend with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Today was not one of those days.

I woke up this morning feeling a _bit_ sick. Ok, maybe a _bit_ is an understatement. I woke up to a huge migraine and a stuffy nose. On top of that the pair of cold arms that were usually around me were missing.

I looked around the room for Edward, and surprisingly, found nothing but an open window. The breeze picked up and blew through my room and I shivered and gathered my blankets up around me. Well, that would explain why I am sick.

But why would Edward leave the window open? He usually wasn't this careless if he knew he wasn't going to be back when I woke up. What was going on? He hadn't mentioned going hunting yesterday.

I stole a peek at my clock and screamed. I only had ten minutes to get ready and be at school! I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I threw on a pair of jeans, a blue tank top, a white sweater and a pair of white ballet flats. Sprinting to the bathroom, I tripped over a pair of stiletto shoes.

Now, a while ago I would've tripped over a sneaker or maybe nothing at all, but that was before I met Alice. How she managed to buy a whole new wardrobe in one shopping trip is beyond me. How she managed to get every piece of clothing into my tiny closet? No clue. How I manage to trip on a shoe that I have never taken out of my closet and worn? Magic. Or at least that's what I'm telling myself.

As the floor swirls up around me, I would usually expect Edward to be there for me and catch me. No such luck. I fall on the ground scraping me hands but thankfully, no blood. I pick myself off the ground and grab the deathtrap before me and chuck it in my closet. I would have thrown it in the trash, but Alice would know and buy me ten more pairs before the day ended. That girl springs at any chance to go and waste her money on me.

I run to the bathroom, without any more injuries, and quickly brush my teeth and hair. I was about to put on a light coat of makeup so Alice wouldn't get on my case about anything, but a look at my watch and I decided I didn't have time. At least I have an excuse. Kind of.

In the time it took me to run down the stairs and to the kitchen, I decided to skip breakfast and head straight for school. As long as my stomach decides to keep quiet, I'll survive until lunch. Last time it growled in front of Edward, he nearly ripped a vending machine in half when it wouldn't take his money. He would've ran to the store that instant if I hadn't gone to the vending machine that was working and bought a bag of chips and a juice. I guess in his rampage to get me food, he didn't see the "OUT OF ORDER" sign smack dab on the front of the machine. Emmett hasn't let him live it down.

I ran through the door and was about to jump in my truck when I noticed a familiar silver car speeding down the road. It halted to a stop in front of my house and the door flung open.

I stared at it stunned for a second before hopping in. I was still in a daze when I noticed Edward hadn't opened my door for me like he usually would've done and he had yet to say a single word.

When I took a closer look at him, his eyes were distant and he fidgeted in his seat as he drove. What was with him? His fingers tapped an unfamiliar rhythm on the steering wheel and he seemed to be bobbing his head to a nonexistent song. I would've laughed at the scene normally if I wasn't so worried and anxious.

"Edward?" I asked. I was hoping he would snap out of his daze and at least greet me or spare me a glance. He turned his head in my direction a bit and half smiled.

"Yes?" His reply came out as a mumble. His lack of interest in me was making me more concerned every second.

"What's with you?" I grumbled. I didn't bother hiding the annoyance and anger in my voice.

"What? Oh. . nothing that should concern you." Psh. Who's concerned? I mean it's just that my usually loving gentleman of a vampire boyfriend is dazed and completely ignoring me.

"Right, since when does anything that concerns you, not concern me. And since when do you leave in the middle of the night

disappearing without a trace? Oh, and by the way, I have a cold because you left the window open." I snapped. Every word seething with the anger that was bottled up from everything that happened this morning.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Bella. I love you and I won't keep anything from you anymore. You know I love you, right?" He looked at me, his eyes melting and his lips forming that perfect crooked smile I love. I studied his face for a moment. His beautiful bronze locks of hair hung in front of his perfect face ….WAIT A SECOND. I AM MAD. MAD. GRRRRRRR.

I prep myself for the upcoming outburst I am going to have

and then I look into his eyes, and my anger melts away. I can never be mad at that perfect angel in front of me. Grr. I am so weak.

"Yes, I know you love me. And I love you, too. Just don't hid anything from me anymore." I notice we are already at school and in our usual spot.

Edward gets out of the car and runs around to my door. He quickly opens it and offers me his hand. Ahh, there is my gentleman again. I gladly accept and step out onto the asphalt parking lot.

He pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses me passionately, within the boundaries of course, and then trails cool kisses down my neck. Ooooh, he is sneaky. He's not going to get away with keeping a secret from me. Which he _still_hasn't told me about. Stupid dazzling vampire.

"Edward, you still have to tell me what's going on. You can't always get away with dazzling me to get away with things. So spill." I ordered. I was hoping my erratic heartbeat wasn't giving my calm appearance away. Again, no such luck.

He smirked and replied, "Later." I sighed in annoyance. He was going to get grilled with questions later today from me.

I look around and spot the others a couple spaces down. I wave at Alice who skips her way over to Edward and me. She pulls me into a tight hug and kisses my cheek. The process continues with Emmett and I am about to greet Jasper and Rosalie when I spot another member of the group.

She was tall and blonde with a beautiful tan. She had full lips that looked to be in a permanent pout. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and was layered. She was suited with a pair of short shorts and a tight pink t-shirt. Her eyes were a wonderful topaz color like the vampires of the group.

I eyed her warily. Why was there another human in the group of Cullens? What was she doing with them? I pang of jealousy surged through me as I saw her and Edward exchange a hug that was a little to close for my taste. She was everything I should be. Tall, blonde, sporty, flirty, and tan.

As they pulled away from each other, my eyes met hers. I scowled at her while she merely gave me a big smile that made me want to punch her. Alice, sensing my discomfort, began to introduce her to me.

"Bella, this is Jamie. Jamie, this is Bella." I slapped on a fake smile and went up to greet her. I touched her cold hand, and she smiled at me, her perfect white teeth gleaming at me, I pulled away and one word popped into my head. Vampire.

**That's it for the first chapter. Yes, Jamie is a Vampire. Why is she tan? Well, I'll explain that in the next chapter. What's going on with Edward? I'll also explain that in the next chapter. **

**This is my first fanfic. Please criticize me in anyway and inform me of anything I could do to improve. Flame me, whatever. Just please review. I will have the next chapter up soon. I think. **


	2. Please Review!

**Please, Please Review! I need to know if I should continue**

**with the story or not. All you need to do is submit a review **

**saying continue or don't continue. Please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 2: I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION,NOW!

**Be Honest, Do I Need a Tan?**

**Chapter 2: I demand an Explanation!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters **

BPov

My mouth hung open as I stared incredulously at Jamie. Millions of things were running through my head. Why was another vampire with them? Who is she? How can she be tan? And why was Edward so friendly with her? Is this Edwards secret?

"Y-you're a vampire!" I stuttered as she flashed another brilliant smile at me and stepped back to stand by Edward. I glared at her and went to resume my position at Edward's side, and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I looked around for an explanation, hoping _someone _could respond. I finally glanced at Edward who was looking sheepishly at the ground. I pulled away from his grasp and stood away. Raising my eyebrows, and putting on a mask of disbelief, I demanded an answer.

"Edward! Someone! C'mon, what is going on here? Why isn't anyone explaining _this_," I waved my hand around in Jamie's direction, "to me?" I looked around the parking lot and noticed that it was empty. The bell signaled one minute until school started.

"Not now Bella, later." Was all Edward said before they all headed into the school. I sighed in defeat. I guess I'll have to wait until lunch.

I walked to Calculus quickly and plopped down in my seat just as the bell to start school rang. I let out an exasperated sigh as I noticed _Jamie_ was in my class. Why oh why does God like to torture me.

Jamie, finally noticing me, gives me a big cheesy smile. So far that's all she does. Smile at me. Can she even talk?

As I wonder about that, Jamie raises her hand and answers the question perfectly. Darn, her voice is just as silky and beautiful as a regular vampire. So much for hoping she is a mute. I glare daggers at her back hoping she goes away soon so I can have a "normal" life again.

The rest of the day passes slowly until lunch. It's time for an explanation. I speed walk to the lunch room and head towards the normal table. What I saw made me seethe with anger and malice.

Jamie was seated next to Edward talking flirtatiously to him and Edward was there laughing. That was not what got me mad. It's what he did next.

Jamie raised her arm and held it out in front of him. I heard her say something about her "beautiful skin". Edward then reached out his hand and stroked her arm and complimenting her on her "nice tan".

By this point, I have steam coming from my ears. Jasper glances at me and is nearly knocked over by all the anger coming from me. He looks at Edward, who snaps his head toward me, retracts his hand and waves me over.

I stomp over and sit on the other side of the table, and glare at Edward and Jamie.

"Okay, I demand and explanation. NOW!"

**Okay, there is the 2****nd**** chapter. How do you like it? You are probably thinking, " Wtf Edward?" I am thinking exactly the same. Poor Bella. Don't worry the next chapter will be an explanation. Sorry to those of you who want an explanation from him now. **

**Please please review. Just say good or bad or something. I will have the next chapter up sometime later today or tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 3: What is with her?

**Be Honest, Do I Need a Tan?**

**Chapter 3: What is with her???**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Monk. **

Jamie looked at me and once again, smiled. "Okay, I think it is time now." I raised an eyebrow, "Ya think?" I asked dryly. She dismissed my comment and continued.

She took an unnecessary breath and started. "My name is Jamie Colter, I am seventeen in human years and I have been a vampire for fifty-three years. As you can tell I drink animal blood, not humans, so you have nothing to worry about." I scoffed. _I'm not worried about getting my blood sucked out; I'm worried that you are going to steal my boyfriend. _

Before she could continue, I interrupted her. "I think we should continue this outside. You never know who could hear." Everyone nodded, gathered up their stuff and marched outside. I led the group to a picnic table underneath an oak tree. "Keep going," I murmured, though I was positive they all heard me.

"I suppose I should tell you my life story," I really doubted I needed to hear her _life_story, but I kept my snide comments to myself. "I was born in California in 1937. My mother was a house wife and my father a banker. I had no siblings, though I always wanted a little sister or brother. I never spent much time with my parents. My father was always gone and my mother was too devoted to maintaining the house. They were basically strangers to me. I went to school, like a good girl and never got in trouble." I had many boyfriends, but never a solid relationship. I was pretty and smart, and the men found that intimidating in a women back then."

"One day, I was walking to the local library when I heard someone in an alley arguing with someone." Her face crumpled and her eyes filled with moisture. I almost felt bad for her. But how bad can you feel for a boyfriend stealing skank? Alice must have felt bad for her, because she rubbed Jamie's back and prodded her on. " Go ahead, you can tell us." When Jamie wiped away imaginary tears, my sympathy disappeared and it was filled with anger, disgust and amusement. So she trying to make us feel bad for her? I sighed. This is turning out to be a cheesy soap opera where a girl tells a fake sob story to make people feel bad for her. I saw Jasper snicker out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but join. When Alice noticed this, she glared at us which shut us up immediately.

Jamie, though still "upset", continued, "I stopped in the shadows and listened. I couldn't tell what they were yelling about and I was trying to get closer when I heard a gunshot. A couple seconds later I heard another one. I ran into the alley and saw a dead man with blood seeping out of two bullet wounds. There was another man, who I guessed was the killer and he came up to me and said 'tell anyone about this and I'll kill you. I was going to comply with that and run away, but before I could he bit" I didn't let her finish because I doubled over in laughter.

"You can't… expect ….anyone to believe …..that do you?" I said between laughs. Jamie looked at me in confusion along with everybody else. I started laughing again. "That was an episode of Monk, except it was with a blind woman and had that country singer dude and without the vampire stuff at the end. I saw that a couple weeks ago." Alice started cracking up along with Emmett and even Edward, Rosalie and Jasper smiled a bit. I looked at Jamie, who was blushing as bad as I usually do. In fact she is probably blushing more than….SHE CAN BLUSH TOO!!!!!! Holy Crow, what else can this vampire do? She's like a human!

"Ok, you might want to start telling the truth now, Jamie." I suggested to her in a taunting voice. She blushed a deeper red and talked again.

"Fine! That was a lie! Happy? I saw that episode too. I just.. well…. I didn't want to tell the truth. Here's the truth. I was an orphan. I didn't have a banker dad. Or a house wife mom. I was all alone. I lived on the streets and scrounged for money. When I didn't have a decent place to stay for the night I would go looking for men to sleep with so I could have a bed and entertain myself for the night." She glanced at Edward, "I heard I was great in the sack," She said seductively. What a whore! With that I was about to pounce on her, when Edward growled and said enough. At least he didn't let things go _too_ far. She shrugged and went on.

"Like I said, I went looking for men most every night, and traveled cross California during my teenage years. On one especially cold night, I was wandering the streets when I saw an extraordinary man come up to me. He was tall, had beautiful brown hair, a body anyone would die for and creepy red eyes. He wanted to know if I would "keep him company" and I agreed and dismissed his mysterious red eyes."

"Later that night after my "work" was done, I was about to go when he grabbed my arm. He said, ' don't leave yet, please stay for dinner.' I quickly agreed. I wanted to have some food anyway, and if it was from a complete stranger that poisoned it, eh, what the heck, at least I die on a full stomach."

"He quickly pulled me into a room and lay me down on a table, pinning my arms down. He lowered his head to my neck and muttered words that still haunt me, ' this is going to hurt'. After he said that he bit down and released his venom into my neck. After three days of torture I found myself in the same room alone. I found the man who bit me and killed him the second I found him. I then vowed never to kill another person in my "life", and I heard about a Cullen who drank animal blood instead of human blood so I've drank animal blood ever since. I have also kept to my promise and never killed a human." She then flashed me _another_ smile.

"So you won't kill me. I get it! But you are going to steal my boyfriend?" I questioned her, the venom in my voice present. Jasper flinched from all of the raw emotions coming at him, so I gave him a apologetic look. He gave me a small smile in return. I looked back at Jamie. Well, more like glared. I looked at Edward who looked flabbergasted by my comment.

"Bella, Jamie is not trying to steal me from you! I am just friends with her. How could you think that?" He questioned. His eyes going quickly from gold to a dark black. I looked back at him angrily. "I saw you and her getting comfy before I came! I still don't understand why you left without warning to visit her and why you've changed so much." Before he could answer, I stopped him by holding up my shaking hand. Salty tears brimmed my eyes, threatening to spill over the next time I blinked. I looked away and said softly, "I don't even want to hear it Edward. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to fix it. Soon. Or I don't know if I can trust you anymore. Fix it." Was all I said before I dashed off to my truck.

I ran as fast as I could, without tripping, got in and slammed the door. Of course, Edward was already in the passenger seat. I started the car and sat there. " Bella, let me explain. We're only" I interrupted him before I had a _complete_ break down in front of him. "Out Edward. I can't talk to you right now. I can't even look at you." I heard him sigh and step out of the pickup. Without even glancing at him, I slammed on the gas and sped out of the parking lot.

Driving home was torture. Tears blurred my eyes, and streamed down my face. My brain was telling me to just give up, but my conscience was telling me to go back and fight for my man. But I brushed away both and went home to think.

When I got home, I ran upstairs and flung myself on my bed. My cell phone rang constantly, and after a while, I turned it off. I needed to think. Without disruptions.

Why would Edward do this to me. I thought he loved me. What does this vampire girl that Edward likes, have that I don't have? ... She's tall, blonde, sporty, has a tan is flirty wait that's it! I need a tan! Maybe Edward will love me again if I become everything Jamie is and more.

I was about to call a local tanning salon, when the phone rang. Sighing I picked it up. It was Alice. I might as well answer it and tell her to stop calling.

"Hello Alice." I said dully, "Before you say anything, no I am not going to think this out 'straightly'. I have thought out everythi" She interrupted me before I could continue on my rant.

"No Bella, that's not it. I saw your plan in a vision. Please Bella, don't do this, just come and" This time I interrupted her. "NO ALCE, I have made my choice." With that I snapped my phone shut and sighed. I **was** going through with this. Not just for Edward, but for me. I was doing this for me. I was making the right choice….Or was I? Thank God tomorrow is Saturday.

**That's it for chapter 3!! Hope you liked it. I love the show Monk? Anyone else a fan? **

**Will Bella go through with her choice. Will Edward go for Jamie and ruin the relationship he built between him and Bella. Dun Dun dunnnnn. Find out next time on "Be Honest, Do I need a tan?" **

**Oh and I am having a poll. Well, more like polls. **

**First one….**

**Should the next chapter be Bella getting a tan.. or Edwards Pov on the night he mysteriously disappeared. **

**Secondly….**

**Should Edward be with Jamie or Bella. You decide!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Yay?

**Be Honest, Do I Need a Tan?**

**Chapter 4: Yay!? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**AN: I decided to make a chapter that isn't about Bella getting a tan or Edward's Pov on the night he disappeared. This is an idea I got from a review from someone. So, this chapter is dedicated to the reviewer that gave me this idea (I won't say a name for privacy's sake ) along with all the rest of my readers. **

………………………

I am jolted awake suddenly when I hear a loud crash. My eyes are still tired, but I shake my head and jump out of bed. I stumble towards the door, being extra careful, only to fall. My hands were scraped up and bled a little. I got up and wiped my hands on my pants and shirt.

I look down and spot the culprit; a certain silver stiletto shoe. I thought I put that in my closet. How does it keep getting out? I grab it and throw it in my trashcan. Screw Alice.

I walk to my door, and flip on the light switch. The room is illuminated with light quickly and I silently survey it. Everything seems to be okay here, I guess it was outside. I could've sworn it was close.

I open the door and come face to face with the last person I wanted to see. Jamie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I bark at her. She better have a darn good reason. As I glare at her, she merely smiles back. This time her smile didn't annoy me, but creep me out. Suddenly I am thrown against the wall and fall to a heaping pile on the ground.

"Well, Bella dear, I am here to get some revenge. You made me look like quite a fool the other day. And when I sneaked away from the Cullens, I came over here as soon as I could."

"I feel sooo special." I snarled. I didn't bother getting up, for I knew it would be pointless to fight against her. "Stop your ranting and get on with it already."

"Get on with what?" She asked putting on a mask of innocence. "You know what, kill me! Don't play stupid! Just get on with it!" I yelled. I felt really tired for some reason. It seemed to be nighttime and I went to sleep at 11 in the morning and yet I am still tired.

Jamie sighed. "If that's what you want. Although, you know I will have Edward all to myself. Right?" Whatever. She can have him. She seems to make him happy. "Go ahead, I sigh." She smirks and lowers her head to my neck slowly.

"You know, I think I am going to change you. Killing you would be too easy. And then I'll take your Eddiekins for myself. I'll give him what he wants." She smiles and just as she is about to bite me, someone comes crashing through my window. Boy, people are just out to break my house. Aren't they?

I look up to see Jacob and the rest of the pack in wolf form. I grin when I see Jamie back up, her eyes wide in fear. She pales, and gets down on her knees. "Please, have mercy, I didn't bite her. See?" She grabs my neck and shows it to them. In the process of doing that, she squeezed a little too hard, and I gasped. This got Jake reallllly angry.

He pounced on her along with the rest of them and well let's just say it wasn't pretty.

When they were about to burn her, Edward came crashing through my bedroom door. He paused as the debris fell to the ground. Once he saw me safe he sighed in relief before scooping me up in his arms.

I glared at him. Not only did he come about twenty minutes late, but HE IS THE THIRD PERSON TO CRASH SOMETHING IN MY HOUSE!!!

"Bella I'm so glad you are alright. I was so worried when Alice had a vision of Jamie coming. Are you okay?" I nodded. I was about to yell at him for breaking the door, but he cut me off with a breath taking kiss. It was full of passion and left me breathless.

"Bella you were right, Jamie was trying to steal you from me. I had no idea. Please forgive me. I could never live without you and this whole experience has taught me something; I need to change you so you won't be in such danger all of the time and" he continued with a huge smile on his face that made me melt, "I have a question for you."

He set me down gently and got down on knee. I gasped, but didn't say anything. He looked up at me and raised a small velvet box. "Isabella Marie Swan….." I nodded softly, telling him to continue. This whole thing was beautiful. I do want to be changed and I do want to marry him. I want to spend the rest of eternity with him. This was perfect…..a little _too_ perfect.

"I love you with all of my dead heart. I don't want to go on another second without you in my life. I would give anything for you, and I know you would do the same for me. Will you grant me….one wish…?" I nodded vigorously this time. " Will you- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Huh? Suddenly everything fades away, and it all turns black.

……..

I wake up (for real this time) to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. Darn, it could've waited until he proposed.

**That's the fourth chapter. Sigh, if only that could've happened for real. Thanks for the inspiration. You know who you are:) **

**I'll write the real next chapter soon! Please review. I've had almost 500 hits and only 16 reviews. I've changed it so that **

**anyone can review now, not just members. You guys can do better than that c'mon!!! **


	6. AN: Sorry for the Confusion

**Sorry!!!!! Maybe the last chapter confused some of you guys. Okay, at the end of "chapter three: what is with her", bella fell asleep. so this was her dream. **

**If you still don't get it, Bella fled from Edward and the rest and cried her self to sleep. She had a dream about Jamie being killed by the wolves and Edward proposing to her. She then woke up and found that it was all a dream and now is going to carry on with her plan to get a tan. Sorry for the confusion.**


	7. I AM SOOO SORRY ANOTHER AN

**Hey Guys! Sorry, this is another author's note. You probably hate me right now, sorry. Okay, here's the deal, I am having some problems. I have had about 950 hits and only 26 reviews. Frankly, I think everyone can do a **_**little**_** better than that. I was hoping for at least 50. So if everyone could be kind, and give me a review, it would be most appreciated. Thanks. **

**Secondly, I am kinda oblivious to different ways to get a tan. I know there is a tanning booth and sitting out in the sun, but I need to know of some other ideas. If any of you have an idea, even if it is totally crazy, I will take it. I mean, I will even consider an idea like Bella taking peanut butter, rubbing it on her and baking in the sun to get tan. I am kind of desperate. So is Bella. Poor Bella. Anyway, if you could PM me with any ideas of how she gets tan, or how the rest of the story should go, please do! Thanks. **

**-Ms. Milly**


	8. Chapter 5: Edwards Disappearance

**Be Honest, Do I Need a Tan?**

**Chapter 5: Edward's disappearance **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. **

**This is Edwards Pov of the night he **_**mysteriously**_**disappeared. Sorry to those of you who were annoyed by my authors notes, but I had to explain. Also, thanks to those of you who suggested things for me to do in the story and ways for Bella to get a tan. It helped me a bunch. **

…………………………………………………………………

EPOV

Bella murmured my name as she slept peacefully in my arms. I couldn't help but smile that she dreams of me _every_night. I sigh, she really is perfect. Not only is she the most beautiful person in the world, but she is also flawless in every way. She always thinks about other people first, before herself. I can't find anything about her that would make her think she isn't worthy of me. She is the angel. How she could possibly think otherwise is preposterous.

I groan when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I gently pry away from my sleeping angel and step gently to the floor. I tuck the blankets over her and kiss her on the forehead before jumping out the window to answer the call.

I flip open the phone in one smooth motion. "What is it?" I hiss. I'm not particularly happy that I am away from Bella even if I am just outside her house. I would much rather be on her bed, with her wrapped up in my arms.

"Edward, it's Alice. I had a vision. There is going to be a vampire coming to town. And she is thinking of paying the only vegetarian clan in the area a visit_ tonight_. You'd best get over here, _now._" She informed me quickly. I didn't want to leave Bella alone, but I had to see what this vampire wants. "I'll be over there as soon as possible." And with that I closed the phone and slipped it into my back pocket again.

I swiftly climbed up the tree and slid through Bella's open window and kissed her one last time before I climbed back out and began to run to my house.

As I am half way there, I catch an unfamiliar scent. I stop dead in my tracks as I sniff the air again. It is the most glorious scent I have ever smelled. It may even be better than Bella's. Wait, no, Bella has the best scent. She beats the rest at everything in my eyes. I continue running to the house at full speed. When I arrive, the scent is much stronger here so I assume the vampire is already here.

I step in the house and walk to the living room where everyone is gathered. My eyes are immediately drawn to the source of the scent. A beautiful vampire is sitting in one of the white chairs staring out the window. She seems to be tall, has long blonde hair, and is, surprisingly, tan.

I continue to stare at her while I move to the couch opposite of the chair. She glances at me, and catches my eye and blushes. BLUSHES. It looks nice on her skin and contrasts nicely.

I look around expectantly at everyone else, who haven't said a word. I raise my eyebrows, waiting. Carlisle takes the hint and begins the introductions.

"Edward, this is Jamie Colter, Jamie, the is my son, Edward." He points to me and I raise my hand to shake with her, but instead she jumps up and envelops me in a close hug. I gladly return it; for some reason she is strangely warm. I step back and watch as she jumps up and down, resembling Alice in some ways. Jasper starts to fidget in his seat, and his murderous thoughts are directed toward Jamie.

"Edward!!! It is sooo nice to meet you. I've heard sooo much about you!!!! Wow, I can't believe it. I mean, I knew you were good looking, but….WOW!!! You are GORGEOUS!!!!! Oh my, I hope I haven't said too much or come off as annoying, but it is just an honor to meet you. I hope to spend a _lot_ of time with you." She squeals. Jasper at this point is jumping up and down in his seat and his feet are tapping the floor at amazing speeds. I can't choke down a laugh as I see him grab Alice and spin in circles with her while singing ring around the rosie.

"Thank you, Jamie. It is a pleasure to meet you too. I hope to spend time with you too." I was going to say she wasn't coming off as annoying, but that would be a lie, and I don't think I could say it with a straight face. A wave of calmness took over the room and Jasper sat down again looking embarrassed.

Esme then stood up and said, "Why don't you and Edward spend some time together now? You have time don't you Edward?" By the look she was giving me, I didn't really have a choice. _Be nice, Edward. _I sighed. I guess I won't be back by sunrise for Bella. "Let's go then, Jamie." I murmur. I lead her to the bottom of the staircase. "What do you want to do?" I ask, though I'm sure whatever _she_ wanted to do is something that I won't want to do.

"Ummm…. I think I saw a piano. Can we go play it?" She asks as she heads toward the grand piano. I perk up as I hear that, happy that she won't make me do something I will not enjoy. I sit on the piano bench and place my fingers on the keys. I start thinking of a random song that I know and start playing it. She suddenly started bouncing up and down and screamed. "I know this song! Here let me play some too." I scooted down so that she could have some room and she started playing the counter melody to the song. It sounded beautiful and I was rather sad when we stopped. She started playing a soft song on the high keys while a played on the low keys. Together we made a wonderful team and played for at least two hours.

At the end of two hours, we had become close friends. Joking around, talking about things we liked, and I had almost forgotten about Bella until I glanced at the clock which read ten minutes until school started.

"I'm sorry Jamie, but it's time to go to school now." I say apologetically to her. "It's ok, I'll just stay here and talk with Esme until you guys get back." I nod and head upstairs to change into my school clothes. As I am going down the stairs, I come up with an idea. I run to Carlisle's study and knock on the door.

"Come in." I open the door and step in quickly. I tell him my idea, which he completely agrees to and I go back downstairs.

Jamie is sitting on the piano bench looking glum. I sneak up behind her and cover her eyes. "Guess what?" I ask her. She perks up a little. "What?" She asks quietly. "You get to come with us to school today. You can spend more time with us and my girlfriend, Bella." She slouched a little when she heard girlfriend, but quickly got up and hugged me. She giggled and ran upstairs.

I run out to the Volvo, start it up and pull out of the driveway. I speed to Bella's house. Along the way I tap the rhythm to the song Jamie and I came up with, while bobbing my head to the beat of it.

As I speed down the road, I spot Bella about to get in her truck. She stops and gets in my car quickly when I pull up. She sighs, but I am too absorbed in the song to pay notice to it. Finally she breaks the silence.

"Edward?" She asks softly. Concern lacing her voice. I tilt my head in her direction telling her I am listening.

"Yes?"

"What's with you?" She grumbles. I can tell she is angry with me. It's then that I remember that I left in the middle of the night without telling her and I left the window open. Ooops.

"What?...oh..nothing that should concern you." I say, hoping she drops it. Her heart rate picks up and I know she is getting angry. Crap.

"Right, since when does anything that concerns you, not concern me? And since when do you disappear in the middle of the night without a trace? Oh, and by the way, I have a cold because you left the window open." She snapped. I cringed in my head. Great, she has a cold because of_me_.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Bella. I love you and I won't keep anything from you anymore. You know I love you right?" I asked, praying that she forgives me. I don't know what I'd do without her. If she doesn't forgive me, I guess I'll have to use my secret weapon. Her heart rate is still racing so I guess I'll have to dazzle her.

I look into her eyes and smile crookedly. Immediately she melts, and with her, her anger melts too. Her heart rate slows down to a comfortable speed and I know I don't have to worry anymore.

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Yes I know you love me. And I love you, too. Just don't hide anything from me anymore." I thank God that she forgave me and I rush out of the car to open her door. I hold out a hand which she accepts, a small smile playing on her lips.

Once she is out of the car I wrap her in a tight embrace and kiss her passionately and trace cool kisses down her neck. Hopefully, if this dazzling stuff works, then she'll forget that I didn't tell her about last night. I'd rather not tell her I spent all night out with another woman.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Edward, you still have to tell me what's going on. You can't always get away with dazzling me to get away with things. So spill." She commanded. She tried to keep a calm appearance but her erratic heartbeat told me my dazzling did work. I smirked and told her I'd tell her later. She sighed in annoyance.

She looks around and spots the others. Alice hugs her and kisses her cheek and Emmett grabs her and gives her a big bear hug.

I look away and spot Jamie coming towards the group. Bella's breath caught in her thought and she eyed Jamie warily. She saw me and ran up to give me a tight hug. I saw Bella scowl at Jamie while Jamie just smiled. Jamie stepped back and stood by me and when Bella saw this she came by me and I wrapped a comforting arm around her. My Bella. My beautiful and sometimes _very_ jealous Bella. Though I don't know why she is jealous. Jamie is just a friend. Nothing more. I'll have to talk to her about this.

Alice introduced the two and Bella went up to greet Jamie. When they shook hands, Bella pulled away and gasped. I guess her appearance made Jamie look like a human. Maybe I should have told Bella that Jamie was a vampire. Oops.

………………………………………………………

**There's Edwards POV. Hope ya liked it. Should I do another chapter of his POV on the whole lunch scene? Please review and tell me. **


	9. Authors note: Please, Don't Kill ME!

**OKAY, I AM SUPER SORRY!!!!!!!! I AM THE WORST AUTHOR EVER!!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE TWO WEEKS, BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON...OKAY...MAYBE I DON'T...I JUST...I AM LAZY... I THINK I WILL UPDATE TODAY.LATER ON TODAY. AGAIN, REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO AHEAD AND YELL AT ME, THREATEN ME, WRITE MEAN REVIEWS. I DON'T CARE. I DESERVE IT. :(**


End file.
